


This Is Not How I Imagined It

by Cleem123



Series: Meeting the Family (Joavin) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Joaquin has an older brother, M/M, this is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleem123/pseuds/Cleem123
Summary: Or Kevin meets Joaquin's 'Family'Anon requested "Kevin accidentally meeting Joaquin's closest friends/gang members oneshot? Like would it go well/friendly teasing or more threatening?"Warnings: mentions of gangs and mentions of violence





	This Is Not How I Imagined It

**Author's Note:**

> all of the gang members and Joaquin’s brother are made up by me. These are my characters. All of Joaquin’s family life here is completely headcanon.

Kevin didn't know when he had become the kind of kid who made out in the back of bars. He used to roll his eyes at the couples that would grope each other during school dances or behind the shelves of Riverdale’s library. Yet, here he was, in the back of a southside bar, with his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat. Speaking of, Kevin swirled his tongue around Joaquin's, mimicking something far dirtier and prompting the serpent to moan and press their hips together. Kevin smirked, his hands running all over Joaquin’s body before finally resting on his ass and gripping it firmly. Joaquin broke apart, tossing his head back with a moan that rushed straight to Kevin’s pants. Kevin attached his lips to the shorter boy’s neck, sucking and biting.

Suddenly, Kevin felt a short vibration. He ignored it in favor of continuing down Joaquin’s neck. Still, the vibrations persisted, coming from Joaquin's back pocket, where Kevin's hand was resting. He still ignored it, but Joaquin broke away, swatting Kevin’s hand and reaching into his pocket. Kevin didn't get a glimpse at the caller ID before Joaquin hurriedly untangled himself and began to walk away.

“Don't move a muscle, I will be right back.” He called over his shoulder before answering the call, moving away for some privacy.

Kevin slumped against the wall, annoyed that some stupid phone call was keeping his boyfriend from him. His super hot serpent boyfriend, who he had been very close to taking someplace more private. Kevin sighed, growing colder without the heat of Joaquin’s body shielding him from the draft. It was Kevin’s first time being in this particular bar, but it looked very similar to the other Southside bars Joaquin and he had attended. There were two pool tables down at the end farthest from where Kevin was standing, a rickety bar with even more rickety stools, and, right by the door, a snake slithering around in a large tank. Kevin shivered a little when he looked at the snake, not completely comfortable around the creatures yet.

Kevin was getting impatient. Joaquin had been gone for far too long, and he was slightly concerned about the four young serpents who had been staring at him ever since Joaquin had left. Kevin knew that he looked out of place in his charcoal sweater and blue button up, but he normally didn't attract much attention from the other serpents. He kept his head down. But these four were staring and whispering and not even attempting to be discrete about it. Kevin swallowed nervously, but smiled at the group anyway, trying not to get beat up. Apparently, Kevin fucked that up because the group of serpents began to walk towards him.

“Hey there, preppy.” The tallest of them started. He was taller than Kevin, something that didn't happen often, with white-blonde hair, and a scar running from his bottom lip to the edge of his chin. He was clearly the leader of the group. Kevin was immediately wary of the nickname, it was what Joaquin called him; how did this kid know that? Could it be a coincidence? It had to be.

“Um, hello?” Kevin questioned cautiously, “do I know you?” He shuffled back a few inches before his back touched the wall. This time, a small, yet still somehow intimidating, girl with jet black hair spoke.

“Nope.” She grinned. “But, damn. We sure know a lot about you, Kevin.”

Kevin gulped. This definitely was not going to end well. “Actually, I was just leaving. I'm sorry for bothering you.” Kevin made to leave, but was blocked by a short, chubby, ginger boy. In any other setting Kevin would have smiled at a boy who looked like him, winking and hoping to make him blush. But not in this bar. Not when the boy in question looked like he could easily kill Kevin, despite the red locks and rounded cheeks.

“You aren't going anywhere. We need to talk to you.” He glared at Kevin, the taller boy and small girl following suit. It was only now that Kevin realized that the fourth member of the group hadn't walked over to him. Behind the three serpents in front of him, a boy, with hair that matched Joaquin’s, but who was quite a bit older, leaned against the wall, talking in the phone in hushed tones. Kevin didn't have time to give this anymore thought because the three serpents that were paying attention to him, closed in, forming a semicircle around their prey. Kevin stood tall, however, attempting to appear confident.

“Well if you know my name, it’s only fair I know yours.” He stated, and was surprised at how convincing he actually sounded.

“A joker, huh?” The blonde chuckled, but offered an answer. “Name’s Finch. This here is Wilson, and the lovely lady is-” He was cut when the shirt girl elbowed him in the gut.

“Keep your comments to yourself Finch.” She spat back. “I’m Millie. Not that it means much to you.” She glared at Kevin, clearly not as impressed by his feigned confidence as Finch had been. Wilson was the next to speak.

“Look. You are not part of this world. You aren't a serpent. You couldn't even pretend to be one of us.” He scoffed, reaching out and teasing the sleeve of Kevin's sweater. Kevin resisted the urge to yank his arm away.

“So just keep that in mind.” Finch continued, “We know you think that you understand Joaquin, but you don't. We are his family.” He paused and Millie picked up where he left off.

“And we are not the kind of family that quickly forgives. Hurt him, and your fate will be worse than that blossom boy’s.” She snarled. Kevin was sure she was going to hit him, or at least shove him a little, but at that moment, the kid from the wall hung up his phone and pushed through the circle, making him eye to eye with Kevin. He brought his hands down on Kevin’s shoulders menacingly.

“Here’s the bottom line, Keller, you hurt my little brother, I hurt you.” Kevin couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. This was not how he wanted his first impression with Joaquin’s brother to play out. He had been expecting dinner, maybe some light hearted chatter before explaining that he really did like Joaquin and wasn't planning on screwing that up. Instead, here he was. In the back of some seedy bar, pressed against a wall, just hoping not to get the shit beat out of him.

“Damn it! Sebastian! What did I say about accosting my boyfriend?” Kevin smiled at the familiar voice as Joaquin rounded the corner. “Is this why you called me? To keep me occupied while Finch, Will, and Millie threatened Kev?” He questioned, pushing past the other serpents and grabbing Kevin’s chin, checking his face to make sure there were no bruises. “Are you okay, Kev?”

Kevin smiled and nodded, amused by his boyfriend’s worry. “I’m fine Joaquin. Just a little surprised, that's all.” He lowered his voice, “This wasn't really how I imagined meeting your family.”

“Wait. What?” Wilson interrupted, reminding Kevin that the gang members were still standing there.

“Uh, this isn't how imagined meeting Joaquin’s family would be.” Kevin repeated.

“You imagined meeting his family?” Millie questioned further.

“Well yeah. I mean he’s met my dad. I assumed I'd be meeting his brother soon enough.” Kevin was confused by their reaction. Were they not threatening him a mere minute ago?

“So you guys are like serious?” Finch asked, backing away slightly to give Kevin and Joaquin some room.

“Of course we are, dumbass.” Joaquin interjected. “What? Did you think I was dating the sheriff’s son for shits and giggles?” This prompted laughter from the group, including Sebastian.

“Kevin?” Sebastian inquired.

“Um, yeah?”

“Take good care of my little brother, okay? He deserves to be happy.” As he said this, Sebastian reached over and mused Joaquin’s hair.

“He deserves everything.” Kevin muttered, looking at Joaquin as if he’d hung the moon. Sebastian chuckled, throwing his arm around Finch and leading the group away from the two boys. “You deserve everything.” Kevin repeated, taking Joaquin’s chin in his hands.

“I have all I could ever want.” Joaquin responded, “I've got you.” Joaquin pressed their lips together gently, and Kevin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.


End file.
